Cloning Homer
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: jsimpson. Homer is cloned. First story from a student int he LHS writing lab this year.


The Simpsons

This is a story of the Simpsons when Homer J. Simpson was cloned."Hey Kids how are you doing" says Homer to Lisa and Bart Simpson. "Hi Dad" says Lisa and Bart. "How would you all like to take a day off with me tomorrow?" Says Homer. Bart: I Like the way that sounds. Lisa: I have a major test tomorrow and I think school is more important than taking a day off. "All Come on." Says Homer. Homer and Bart took the day off of work and school and Marge knew nothing about the whole thing. Surprisingly Lisa did not tell. Homer and Bart were just lying around not doing anything. Homer was sitting around eating donuts and drinking Duff Beer. Bart was eating cup cakes and candy with cool whip on top. The two were having the time of their life not being bothered by anybody. They were watching Itchy and Scratchy laughing their tails off. After watching television for so long Bart went out side and started throwing water balloons at everybody's car and almost got caught by the city police but he barely got away. Homer was drunk and he fell asleep and he did not wake up for along time. He was sleep so hard you could not even wake him up with donuts. It's not every day you can put donuts in Homer's face and he don't get up for them. Bart was out in about being bad. He was lucky enough not to get caught for truancy. Bart returned with a lot of junk. He had Butterfinger, Honey buns, Oatmeal Pies, Now and Later Sprite and more. He went up stairs and stashed it in his room.

It was only noon and they have already had enough fun but it was not enough for Homer and Bart. Homer was fully awoke and he didn't care about were Bart was so he hopped in the car and headed to Moe's Tavern. He went into the Bar. The only person in the bar was Barney because Lenny and his friend were at work like Homer was supposed to be. Homer grabbed a light drink and had a burp contest with Barney. Moe was just washing dishes and cleaning out his mugs. Lisa wins 4 tickets to see a foreign film and Homer gets Flanders to baby-sit Maggie. Flanders doesn't take any money for his effort, but he does need to earn some extra money; Marge suggests that he rent out his spare room. Flanders rents the room to two college age women, who turn the room into the set for their live webcam at Flanders is unaware of what is going on in is his home, and when Homer finds out he makes sure that every man in Springfield knows about it. When Marge finds out she makes Homer tell Ned and then he finds out that Homer has made him the laughingstock of Springfield. Flanders decides to move to Humbleton, PA., where his favorite figurines are made. Homer mourns the loss of his favorite neighbor and tries to make friends with the new neighbor that has moved in, Clay Roberts, but this new neighbor is obnoxious. Meanwhile in Humbleton, Ned seems in heaven, only for him to live and work there, he must remove his mustache. Ned refuses and is making waves in his new community. When Homer arrives on his doorstep, pleading for him to come back to Springfield, Flanders decides to return. Homer gets into trouble with football gambling debts. As compensation, Fat Tony wants to use the Simpson home for shooting the adult film "Lemony Lickit: A Series of Horny Events." Homer gets Marge and the kids to leave the house by sending them off to "Santa's Village." Marge and the kids return home to find the production is still underway. Marge, outraged by Homer's latest bit of idiocy, leaves. Homer, home alone with the kids tries to figure out what to do next. Just when Marge is about ready to reconcile with Homer, she encounters Caleb Thorn, a good looking scientist with a passion for saving the endangered manatee. Homer and the kids go on a quest to find Marge and they stop and stay with some "country cousins," meanwhile Marge is finding herself while helping to save manatees. Homer tries to win Marge back by save a herd of manatees from a gang of jet skiers. His effort pays off as Marge takes home the endangered species of her own, the endangered devoted husband. The family decides to take a mini-vacation and Homer gets a manatee sent to the power plant to fill in for his job for the next few days. At the "New Invention Expo" Maggie gets inside of a new vitamin pill that is going to be reduced by Prof. Frink's new shrink ray. The pill is swallowed by Mr. Burns. The other Simpson family members become bionauts inside a submarine that is miniaturized and sent inside of Mr. Burn's body. Maggie is found, but there is not enough power to get them.

behind, & that person is (drumroll) Homer (again). Everyone else makes it out & Frink announces that there is still a chance to save Homer. Unfortunately, he returns to normal size inside the skin of Mr. Burn's.


End file.
